Just the Spare?
by lostprincessofdisney
Summary: Everybody thinks Anna is just the spare.Even her own sister. She sets off to an epic journey to show everyone that she's more than just the spare.But will she succeed or will she fail and embarrass herself? (Rated M because I'm not sure)
1. More Than Just the Spare

Anna's POV

I woke was Elsa's coronation day.I was excited,of course,but I knew nobody was going to care about me would be queen,she would be I would still be ,silly,weird,careless Anna that nobody cares at least,maybe I could meet new people and make a would've been ...who would want to be my friend?I am just the useless spare that everyone forgets.

I got up and wore my green gown.I wore my hair in a bun and I wore a pendant.I had to look great if I wanted to make a good impression on who would think I'm beautiful when Elsa's going to wear a much more elegant and expensive dress than mine?Nobody would even notice me.I got out of my room after taking one last look at the Elsa care if I left Arendelle?I walked in the castle and slided down the really is fun,you should try it too.I barely avoided crashing into the armor.

I stuffed some chocolate on my face.I saw Gerda and said "Hi".Gerda looked at me and said "Hi,princess"in a friendly manner she was carrying had 8.000 salad plates!

I went to the garden and talked to ducks.I love ducks!I named the mama duck had been around for like 3 years.

I exited the castle and started walking around the town.I was happy until I heard some villagers saying bad things about me.I wanted to cry when I heard their hurtful words.

"She's just the useless spare that ruins everything!"One woman said

"I wonder how Princess Elsa can tolerate her."The old man said.

"She doesn't even have any talents!"Another woman said

"I heard she still likes playing with dolls"A little girl said

"Such a waste of space"Another man said.

"She's a disgrace to the royal family!"A man said who looked very rich.

"Princess Anna's nothing but a spare!"The little girl laughed.

The saddest thing was that I had agreed with them.

"Spare?"

*cue music*

"I'm not part of the town"I sang as I looked at the town

"Not born to be queen"I looked at the castle"

"Just somebody hopelessly in-between"I looked at myself

"She's the scholar,athlete,poet"I saw one of Elsa's coronation posters.

"I'm the screw up,don't I know it"I sang as I thought of their comments.

"But then who could ever compare"I looked at the beautiful doll on a shelf and the ugly one standing next to it.

"Of course they're gonna think I'm just"The ugly doll fell down.

"The Spare.."I looked at the crowd.

"Well I won't care"I sang as a smile formed on my face.

I walked into a stand.

"So I'm the extra button on a coat"I looked at the spare button in the coat.

"In case another one comes loose"I touched the button at the top.

"But if I have to be a button,why can't I be a button that's of use?"I took the spare button in my hands.

"Oops!"I stumbled and fell into a pile of hay.

"I may lack style"I touched my hair.

"And I may lack grace"I curtsied.

"And once in a while I might fall on my face"I pointed towards my face

"But this little button deserves a place in the sky"I twirled my skirt

"This button wants to fly"I opened my arms before I realized how stupid it was.

"Wait,buttons can't fly,this doesn't make any sense!"I said with a frown in my face and walked away.

I came across a old looking barn.

"So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up"I saw the horseshoe and took it

"Over somebody's old barn door"I looked at how dirty and old looking it was

"And I'll be hanging there forever"I sang in a slightly embarrassed tone as I noticed the owner of the barn was staring at me

"Just wishing the horse had one leg more"I looked at the horse which was eating hay

"And maybe I can't be the perfect one"I saw a perfect looking rich lady painting as I walked in the town

"And maybe I'm err on the side of fun"I saw a clown that everybody was laughing at

"But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere!"I saw a horse and started riding it

"This horseshoe is more than just a spare"I started lose my balance but didn't fall

Horse took me to a hill which had a nice and a clear view of Arendelle.

"Someday I'll find my thing"I got off of the horse and walked towards the flowers

"A thing that's all my own"I put my hands into my heart

"That thing that makes me part of something"I knelt down to smell flowers

"Not just all alone"I laid in the ground as I stroked flowers

"If only all this feeling I have in my heart"I sat on my knees and put my hands into my heart again

"Could mean something to someone"A frown formed in my face

"How I'd love to play that part!"I looked at the sky

"So I'm just the second born sister"I looked at Arendelle with a slightly angry face and put my hands into my waist

"Who most of the town ignores"I kept looking at Arendelle while thinking about people's mean comments

"Like a button"I lifted the button

"Like a horseshoe"I lifted the horseshoe

"Like a girl who's bad at metaphors"I tugged my hair behind my ear

"Maybe I don't have a magic touch"I looked at my hands

"And maybe I don't have a talent as such"I tried to do a trick with my hands but failed

"Just this heart with much too much too share"I opened my arms and looked at the sky

"So I'll never be the heir"I put the horseshoe on my head

"But I'm more than just"I sang as I put my hands into my heart and started running down the hill

"The Spare!"I finished as I hit a stall.

I looked up and saw a brunette girl looking at me.

 **Hi!There's something wrong with summary.I can't change here's the summary:Everybody thinks Anna's just the her own sets off to an epic journey to show everybody that she's more than just the spare. But will she succeed or will she fail and embarrass herself?**

 **Thanks for reading!I don't own Frozen,or any of the characters except belong to Disney**


	2. A New Friend

"Hi" the girl said.I didn't know how to reply."Umm..hi"I said shyly."My name is to meet you...What's your name?"Wow that's kinda awkward."I'm Anna"I replied.I was able to take a better look at the had long brown hair which she wore in a messy braid,she had hazel eyes and tanned had light she wore a cheap looking pink dress with a dark pink ribbon on it's waist,and her shoes were black.

"Did you see what you just did?!"She said in a sarcastic manner."What?"I was dumbfounded."You just shot fire from your hands when you finished your song!"She said,her eyes full of excitement and fear."Wait,what?Oh no!What!?How!"Bushes were on fire and there were flames around me and they didn't seem to burn me.I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the face of a young woman staring at looked concerned."Is she okay?"I looked at my right side and saw had a crown on her head!I must've missed the ceremony!"Yes,your Majesty."said Nurse wasn't around.I guess she was afraid of my John entered the room and after checking a few things,he told Elsa that everything was perfectly fine and left."How did this happen,Anna?"Elsa asked.I knew she wouldn't believe me,so I just said "I just hit my head".There weren't any bruises on my face but I just hoped that she wouldn't notice that.I couldn't think of a better lie because I was way too focused on what had just happened.I saw Elsa getting up and heading towards the door.

"Won't you stay for a bit,Elsa?"I frowned."I have a meeting with the council ,Anna"She replied as she exited the room and closed the door shut.I knew she wouldn't care.

I was just the spare,after all.

 **Lilian's POV**

I took Anna to the castle and it turns out that she's the didn't act like a princess.I thought she was a rich girl.I heard her singing a song,but I didn't exactly hear what she was singing when she blacked out,I freaked out!I didn't know what to do.I didn't know if she would burn me or not!I shouted "Help!",but then remembered that I was in the middle of nowhere and there was a girl that was lying on the ground with fire powers.I saw her necklace."Princess Anna of Arendelle!?Oh no,the Queen's gonna kill me!Wait,how could she know,she won't see me.I'll just take her to the palace and let the maids do the rest and disappear."I touched her arm and nothing happened.

I carried her down the hill and people were already giving me weird looks.I found my bicycle which was in front of my little cottage and put Anna on the basket behind my had a basket so big that you could put a person in skirt was short enough to not touch the often told me how strange the basket looked like.

I rode my bike to the asked me why I was there but they let me enter the castle after seeing the called a maid and she said she would take her to her room and call the told me to exit the castle after that.

I could only hope for the best.

 **Anna's POV**

I had a weird feeling in my felt tingly and if they were burning.I saw them glow and a flame shot from my hand!It fortunately burned out before it burnt cheeks were burning,but the feeling in my hands was almost gone.I was so happy that no one was in the Elsa.I didn't want her to think of me as a witch or whatever.I was very if I would start burning everything I touched?What if someone would see my powers?That wouldn't end no,that would end were many thoughts in my was a very dark place.I was so focused that I didn't notice Gerda enter the room.

"Your Highness,do you need anything?"Gerda asked softly.

I looked at her with wide she see anything,was she here?Wait,no I'm sure she wasn' she were,she would be freaking out and I would've noticed.

"Sorry if I scared you,your highness."Gerda said,an apologetic look in her face."No no no no you didn't I was just a bit..."Oh my,I could feel that burning tingly weird feeling in my hands again."You have to get out of here!"Oops,that wasn't the right thing to only made her suspicious."Is everything alright?"she asked,looking concerned.

"I mean,I'm sure you have I don't want you to waste your time here.I'm fine,really."I tried my best to convince her that everything was ,please just leave!

"Oh,Queen Elsa wanted me to check on you,and stay with you here."She damn feeling got hands were glowing a bit it was barely noticeable.I hid them under my covers."No, her that everything's fine.I have to rest a bit."I said,still doing my best to convince her and hide my powers.

" I shall tell her Majesty that you're she might send me back here."Gerda finally exited the room.

As she closed the door,fire shot from my hands I wasn't so lucky this it landed on the rug and started burning it."NO I DID IT AGAIN AAAHH WHY FIRE POWERS WHY!"I shouted,before realizing what I was door suddenly suddenly opened and Gerda and a few maids came in.

Gerda's eyes widened at the sight."Extinguish the fire!"She ordered other maids while checking whether I was okay or the question I dreaded the most was brought forth.

"How did it get there?There wasn't any fire in the anything hot enough to start fire."She muttered.

"Could it have been an attack?"one of the maids said.

"I-I don't it wasn't..."Damn I could've used that to my advantage!Gerda suddenly put her hand on my quickly pulled back.

"Your head is scorching!"She said,there was worry in her eyes.

"Is it?" I tried my best to look worried."I should call the doctor."Gerda said and left.

'This isn't gonna end good.'I thought.

 **Nobody's POV**

Gerda hurried down the reached the doctor's office and told him that his presence was requested in Princess Anna's told her to inform Queen Elsa about was on her way to the council chambers as she heard another cry.

"AAHH IT HURTS LIKE HELL!"Anna shouted as doctor put ice on her head."Hmm,she seems healthy.I don't understand why she has such a high fever."Doctor John had never seen a case like this was odd.

Gerda reached the council chambers and knocked on the door."Your Majesty,Princess Anna needs your help."council members looked at each other after hearing the worry in the maid's tone.

"Is she okay?"Elsa asked,she was her sister okay?What if she had blacked out again?

Elsa quickly got up and made her way to Anna's was finally she had to do was to turn the opened the door,and was met with fire on the rug,confused maids who were trying to put out the fire,and a scared Anna.


End file.
